Truly Madly Deeply Part One: Revelations
by Strenua
Summary: They were meant to be together. They did not know this... part 1 SLASH


Sam walked down Bagshot Row towards Bag-End while every now and then gazing up on the warming bright sun.  
It was a good day and Sam felt like today he was able to do almost everything.  
As he got closer to Bag-End he heard a happy tune linger in the air, coming from Bag-End's garden.  
The voice was familiar to him and the music in this voice made Sam's heart beat just a little faster.  
Beautiful it was and preventing it to end, he crept in behind some bushes to listen more closely.  
  
The song was partly elvish, but the song was sung clearly with very few mistakes.   
The voice belonged to master Frodo Baggins.  
He had been Samwise's best friend and master for many years and Sam had always loved him,   
but lately the love had started to whisper things to him.   
He realised that the love he felt for Frodo was more than just friendship.  
His discovery had been painful, but pleasant at the same time.  
Painful because he could not in his wildest imagination ever believe that master Frodo would ever feel the same for him, and because he would never dare to tel him. Pleasent because it cleared up so many questions and his heart felt lighter than ever before.  
Today it carried no weight at all.   
As Sam peeked out through the bushes he saw Frodo laying on the grass outside his hobbit-hole, supporting himself on his shoulders behind him while reading a book. In his mouth was a long straw of dry grass that he slowly chewed on between the verses.   
Sam crept just a little closer, but steped on a dry branch on the ground. It cracked loudly and Frodo flew up from his resting-place, removing the straw of grass from his mouth. He looked around with his arms down his sides, with the book in one hand and the straw in the other.  
Sam sat as still as he could, barely daring to breath. How embarassed he would be if Frodo found him spying.  
Frodo's eyes gazed around the garden and finally managed to locate where the sound had come from.  
"What a mess Samwise Gamgee" Sam told himself quietly and waited for doom, but it didn't come.   
For one second he had looked away but when he looked back the beautiful boy of Bag-End was gone.   
Sam backed slowly out of the bush, but only a few steps before he knocked in to someone.  
"Trimming the bush are we?" he heard the person behind him say.  
He spun around and not surprised to see Frodo standing there grinning, now with the straw back in his mouth.  
"Well, I... " Sam started nervously. "... I... " he thought of saying 'yes', but realised soon enough that he didn't have a scissor.  
"Were you spying on me Samwise Gamgee?" Frodo asked with a big smile.   
Sam blushed. "Well.. no master Frodo sir, I..."   
Frodo decided not to torture the poor gardener more.   
"Why don't we go for a walk you and I?" Frodo said to change the subject.  
It was a lovely day for taking walks indeed. The weather was very mild like early summer before the sun starts to throw heat.  
Sam, on the other hand, felt like he could just think through the ground out of embarassment.   
What would Frodo say now? Oh he had screwed it up!   
"Nice going Samwise" Sam thought.   
Instead of answering, Sam nodded and followed beside Frodo as he began to walk down the road.   
"That... was a nice song Mr. Frodo" Sam managed to say through his nervousity.   
Frodo's silence made it worse. Felt like he was just about to be taught a lesson, but Frodo just smiled at Sam.  
"Bilbo wrote it" he explained as they turned off the road and over a grass clad hill that led to a grove.  
"I..I am sorry for spying on you Mr. Frodo"  
Frodo stopped and looked at Sam with a little smirk. "So you did spy on me?"  
Sam's cheeks flushed red. "Well... "  
"Whatever for?" Frodo chuckled. "Not a very handsome hobbit am I"   
Sam wanted to object, but not be too obvious. "You are" he said plainly.  
The next minute they reached the top of the hill and found Frodo's favourite tree on the west side.  
It was an old tree with strong thick roots that created quite a comofortable armchair with soft grass as a seat.  
Frodo sat down and leaned against the rough barkclad tree, and Sam took a seat beside him.  
As Frodo closed his eyes to enjoy the sun, Sam could not help but staring at Frodo's beautiful face as he layed there relaxed without moving, and his arms behind his head. One eye opened and quickly Sam looked down on the grass.   
"Relax Sam" Frodo smiled. "Lay down here beside me"   
Sam's heart rushed, but he couldn't move his eyes from the grass.   
Twice he had been caught watching master Frodo, in less than a quarter of an hour.  
In the moment Frodo's eyes were shut again, Sam alowed himself to feel the pain inside, molesting his heart.  
Oh he wanted so dearly to lay down next to his lovely Frodo, but laying so close to him would remind him of all the facts.  
How could he let himself fall in love? It could only lead to disaster.   
When Sam didn't answer, Frodo sat up, looking concerned.  
"What's on your mind Sam?" he asked.  
Sam shrugged his shoulders and picked up a grass straw from the ground which he tore in to molecules.   
"You are so silent" Frodo added and moved closer to him.  
Sam tried to discretely moved a few inches away from him, but it was not discrete enough.  
Frodo looked confused and pained. "Have I done something wrong?"  
"No.." Sam answered.   
"Why do you move away then?"   
Sam didn't know what to say.   
He sat silent just picturing Frodo's face in his head and hoped he wouldn't one day end with only the thoughts left.  
Frodo put his hand on Sam's shoulder.   
"Sam, this is torture to my soul" Frodo said bitterly. "Please tell me what is wrong or I shall lay myself in front of the next cart that drives upon the road"   
Sam looked up with a worried expression. "Don't say things like that master Frodo!" he said sadly.   
Now when Frodo could finally see his eyes, he saw a glimmer in them that he had never seen before, but they also looked saddened.  
"I won't dear Sam" Frodo promised. "If you tell me what is troubeling you"  
Sam shook his head. "I couldn't Mr. Frodo, it would make you hate me I believe"   
Frodo's eyes widened. "Hate you? Hate you Sam? Not could I ever hate you!"   
He moved his hand to Sam's knee where his hand was.   
Sam reluctantly pulled back his hand, feeling that the touch of Frodo would only fill his heart with more sorrow.   
"You would master Frodo" Sam said stubbornly. He was so sure of it.  
"I would hate you Sam..." Frodo said.  
Sam looked at Frodo with big eyes. What did he mean?  
"Master Fr-"   
Frodo held up his hand. "I'm not finished dearest Sam"  
"I would hate you Sam... if you one day told me you did not love me" he said to complete his sentence.  
  
"I would lie if I said such a thing sir" Sam admitted, but would not tell in what way his love was planted for Frodo.  
"So would I and even then, I believe, I would still love you with all my heart"  
Sam smiled. "Thank you master Frodo, but there is little to love about me sir"  
Frodo was silent for a while and Sam barely noticed the tears filling his master's eyes.  
"Master Frodo?" Sam said worriedly. "What's the matter?"   
Two tears rolled down over Frodo's cheek and his body started to shake as more tears escaped his eyes.  
Sam hurried to comfort him, holding him so he could cry on his shoulder.  
"Oh Sam, what have you done" he groaned.  
Frodo cried tears of some sort of misery.   
"I could hate you for saying that Sam" he said between the sobs.  
Frodo looked up on Sam. "My poor soul Sam, you nearly broke my heart"  
Sam looked confused.   
"Sam, there is a million, billion things to love about you and every little thing you have done for me is registered in my heart. And my heart knows I love you for a reason"   
Sam felt remorseful, but could not say he did not mean his words.   
At this moment he felt, more than ever, that there was not much to love him for.  
Sam felt Frodo's hand against his own, and it grabbed to hold it caringly.  
"I love you Sam" Frodo sobbed. "I love you for a reason"  
Sam's heartbeats nearly stopped.   
"And I know that whatever it is you have done, I will still love you"  
Sam nodded and the fearful question came. "Please tell me Sam... I care about you"  
It was final, he had to tell him the truth now.  
Oh he hoped so dearly that he could save his friendship with Frodo but after he told him this, there would be no more of it.  
"It's just that...." he hesitated for a moment but Frodo expected an answer. "...that...I love you"   
Frodo looked thoughtful. "Would I hate your love?" he asked.  
Sam nodded. "I love you master Frodo, I desire you"  
Sam could not believe he just told Frodo about his long hidden feelings. They were finally out in the open.  
The judgment was to come. Sam closed his eyes.  
  
Frodo's heart jumped of joy when he heard Sam's words, but he looked as if Frodo would hit him.  
Instead Frodo took the chance and leaned in to place a kiss on Sam's lips.   
As he parted very shortly after, Sam looked up in chock.  
"Ma-" he said puzzled. "Master Frodo..."  
Frodo stroke his hand over Sam's light curls. "I told you I love you, didn't I? What other love can I feel for you Sam?"  
Sam could no longer utter a word. He had to decide what part of him was being decietful and lying to him.  
This was not happening. Did his soul do it? His heart? His imaginations and fantasies?   
Oh God, it was real. He was not decieved.   
Frodo's lips gently brushed against Sam's, seeking a kiss.   
Sam felt tears escaping his eyes and recieving the sweet lovable kiss.   
Frodo drew Sam closer to himself and after waking up a little, Sam welcomed Frodo's tongue in to his mouth.  
"You are a rose Sam, a beautiful precious rose" Frodo said after they parted.  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you master Frodo"  
"No more master if I may" Frodo smiled. "That's all in the past now"  
"Of course Mi- Frodo"   
Sam invited for a last kiss before they walked back to Bag-End.  
The road back to the hole was empty and so Frodo grabbed Sam's hand and twined their fingers together.   
Few things could make Sam feel even more complete at this moment.   
Few things, but they were not far from his reach anymore. They were right there.   
  
  
  
Main theme:  
  
Savage Garden  
  
"Truly Madly Deeply"  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy   
I'll be your hope I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need   
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly, deeply do   
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on   
  
A new beginning   
A reason for living   
A deeper meaning   
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me   
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,   
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven   
Then make you want to cry   
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty   
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of   
The highest powers   
In lonely hours   
The tears devour you   
I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me   
Oh can you see it baby?   
You don't have to close your eyes   
'Cause its standing right here before you   
All that you need will surely come   
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy   
I'll be you hope I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need   
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly deeply do   
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me 


End file.
